children of the leaf
by kumori-desu-kun
Summary: *being revised* years pass,everyone grows up,life is good.Until a nightmare becomes reality. Kumori and her friends must survive through pranks,assassins,kidnappers, evil clans,and parents. Well one thing is for sure an uzumaki never gives up! believe it
1. the dream

**Chapter 1**

**The dream**

"Wahoo!" a 9 year old girl screamed as she ran through the streets of konoha, she laughed as she did so. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, and odd whisker marks on splayed on her cheeks.

She ran laughing from large drunk man covered in orange paint, holding a large empty bottle of liquor. "You get… get back, little brat. I kill you" the man slurred and he threw the bottle at the laughing little girl.

"That's what you get for spilling my ramen yesterday" she yelled back dodging the bottle just in time.

They ran past a small ramen bar called Ichiraku ramen. The owner, teuchi just sighed as he walked outside and watched them run by. he looked at the clock hanging on the wall. _1:30 a.m._ "what is naruto doing letting her stay up this late" he asked.

"t-teuchi-san hhaahh, hhaahh" a young boy yelled out of breath as he neared the bar. "Have you seen kumori, she snuck out and dad is not home"

"Hello minato, She went that way." He said to the little shy boy sitting at his bar. Teuchi thought to himself**. "**Shepulled another prank**"**

"Th - th - thank you**"** looked

Teuchi looked at minato who was just turned to leave and said "your wel…" But before he could finish answering a voice made them jump.

"HEY old man teuchi!" it was kumori with a wide grin on her face that had startled them. She was standing on the roof of the building across the street and teuchi said "sure thing kid" as he turned to glare at his crazy # 2 customer (naruto being the first).

Kumori jumped off the roof and landed in the middle of the street. She ran over to minato and threw her arm around her twin brother. "Minato what are you doing here I thought you were gunna go to sleep".

"dad left for sunagakure and realized you snuck out, you idiot". He answered

"Oh I hope that he brings Gaara-ji and ai back with him. I haven't seen her in forever!" she said excitedly

"You saw her last month in suna" he retorted

"Well I'm impatient and you know that". She said with a smile and minato couldn't help but smile back.

"What happened to that man that was chasing you" Teuchi asked.

Kumori smiled again "he chased me into an alley and he charged me, but I jumped and he head butted a wall and got knocked out _he he he_"

"Oh that reminds me, for your birthday you both eat free for the day"

"Yayyyyyyy!" kumori yelled.

"By the way it's 1:30 a.m. won't hinata be angry that you two are out so late?"

"No-nope mommy is o-on a mi-mission" minato told him. "Kumori let's get home"

"Kayyyy!" kumori yelled and dragged her brother home.

"Oh here we are" kumori said with a smile looking up at her house When they got to there house kumori hurriedly unlocked the door. She walked into there living room. The room was small but cozy, There was a large black couch in the middle of the room that minato flopped down on. To the right against the wall there was a large wood cabinet that held various things like scrolls, weapons, and coats. Next to that there was a door that lead to there dad's office. Then to the left of the couch there was an opening that led to the kitchen and stairs to the next floor. The only other things in the room were a small television set and a coffee table.

Kumori yawned and slowly made her way up the stairs. She had to get up early tomorrow because her mom was coming home, she couldn't wait until tomorrow came. She made her way to her room at the end of the hall and crawled into her bed and quickly fell asleep, but that only brought nightmares.

_Kumori opened her eyes to a dim candle lit dungeon. It was a large room underground with no windows. Behind a table in the middle of the room sat four shadowed people. A woman lay before them on her knees begging. "Please you have to kill them, they murdered my children" she pleaded. _

_The man at the front of the table, who was obviously the leader, stood up slowly he almost radiated evil. Kumori couldn't make out what he looked like but he had black lifeless eyes. He spoke in a strong voice "why should we help you" the woman flinched at his Words "how will you pay us I should say" he continued. _

_The woman eyes lit up and she said "I can give you power over my clan ,the hideyoshi clan, for as long as you need them, they will do whatever I say and I have your usual fee" _

_The leader smiled and said "okay then in one week the three uzumaki children shall die" _

Then there was nothing but black…


	2. uchihas

Minato was fast asleep on the couch dreaming of being the next hokage

(him and kumori both want to be hokage and constantly get into physical

fits that end up putting at least one them in the hospital) when he was

**rudely** awakened by a very loud sound. It took him about 30 seconds to

realize it was screaming from upstairs. His eyes widened and he bolted up

the stairs.

"Kumori!" he yelled as he ran to the last door in the hall. He was still so

tired from being woken up so abruptly that he smacked face first into the

closed door with an audible crack. On the other side of the door minato

heard footsteps and then the door opened, but it opened outward so it

again collided with his face. This time he fell to floor and did not get up.

"Eh… oh minato why are you on the floor..." said a quite tired kumori with

hair that suspiciously resembled a haystack as though she had been

tossing and turning in her sleep all night. "Oh and did you hit my door?"

"No I ran into your door after I heard you scream and then you opened

the door into my face" minato said groggily and slowly rose to a sitting

position. "Why did you scream, anyway?"

"I had that dream where the guys sentence us to death…"she said

looking down at her toes "the only problem with that dream is that it says

the **three** uzumaki children are gunna die, but there is only two uzumaki

children, me and you."

"Don't worry, One-Chan, mommy and daddy aren't gunna have

anymore kids" minato said while getting up and hugging his older sister

(by 37 minutes) tightly.

"Your right minato... thanks….Wait don't we have to go to the hyuuga

compound to see grandpa today at 7:00" still hugging they turned so

they could see the kumori's alarm clock. And the time was …8:30

a.m.

Oh… NO WERE LATE HURRY MINATO, GET READY! Kumori yelled in minato

ear" Were are my clothes!" kumori ran into her room looking for her

black jacket with a picture of a fox head on the back that she loved to

were in the hyuuga compound because her grandpa hated it so much

he threatened her life once.

_* One year and two months ago*_

"_Hi grandpa" a four year old kumori yelled as she tackle hugged her _

_grandfather._

"_Kumori what is that thing that you are wearing" he said looking at the _

_four year old girl, his eye twitching a little._

"_Oh. The jacket…. Daddy made it for me isn't it pretty?" she asked with a _

_smile._

"_I was referring to the thing on the back…" he said calmly though you _

_could hear the annoyance "why is it that you have a fox on the back" _

_Ever since he found out that his daughter, hinata was going to marry the _

_kyuubi jinchuriki he started really loathing foxes of any kind. He tried to set _

_naruto on fire on there wedding day, only to be stopped by a chair being _

_thrown at him, by tsunade. She then proceeded to beat the crap out of _

_him. _

_And when the twins were born that didn't help much either. The eldest _

_was born with brown hair like his and not with hyuuga eyes as he wished _

_but with her father's eyes and whisker marks. While second one was born _

_with his mother's hair and eyes, which he was happy about but the oldest _

_should have had the eyes._

"_If you ever wear something like that here again I will personally have you _

_disposed of." He said at the now sad kumori who ran to her father and _

_brother, crying. Hiashi looked up at the three. His eyes widened, but not _

_those three. He looked at his daughter who standing right behind naruto, _

_her eyes were filled with hate. She walked up to her father and punched _

_him in the jaw so hard he crashed into the wall about five meters behind _

_them. "Don't you ever threaten my daughter again or___**I **_will have you _

_disposed of."_

_Naruto cheered. Minato sighed. Kumori walked up to hiashi, stuck her _

_toung out at him, and said "that's what you get for being mean!"_

*End flash back*

The uzumaki twins finished getting ready to go at **9:00. ** Kumori found her

jacket under her bed and minato wore his usual outfit of a pair of black

loose shorts, a white T-shirt under a black jacket that's inside was orange,

and a normal pair of sandals.

"Come on, minato we need to get going" kumori said grabbing minato's

hand and running out the door.

After ten minutes of running they made it to the hyuuga compound.

Kumori kept running while minato walked the rest of the way. Kumori

came to the door that lead to her grandfather's home, opened it and

continued running, but was stopped when she crashed into something

hard. Kumori landed on the ground with a thump.

"Ow what did I just hit?" kumori looked up at the very angry form of her 7

year old Cousin ichiro hyuuga, son of Neji and Tenten hyuuga. He had

shoulder length brown hair that was the same color as his mother's, he

kept in a ponytail and he hyuuga eyes like his father's. Kumori smiled

innocently at there irritable cousin and said "hey there ichiro… what's

up?"

"You're late…" he said as he walked away. "Hurry up!"

"He's in a bad mood today" said minato when he helped his sister up.

"Ya, He is… let's go see grandpa before we're in more trouble." Kumori

and minato both followed their cousin into there grandfathers room

where he was studying a large book.

"Grandfather I brought them as you asked. Now I'm leaving, goodbye

minato, kumori…"Ichiro said as he left the room.

"Hello to the both of you" their grandfather said looking up from his book.

"I see you still refuse to stop wearing that jacket kumori-Chan" he got up

and walked over to them. "I'm afraid that I have to leave for a meeting in

your mother's place since she has not returned from her mission yet. So

you two will have to leave for now. Goodbye." And with that he walked

away leaving them alone.

"So what are we gunna do now." Kumori said crossing her arms. She

thought for a while. "I know why don't we get lunch and then we can go

see kyoshi." She grabbed minato's Hand and bolted out the door.

"Of coarse, one-Chan, but it's a little early for lunch." minato knew better

than to argue with her. He would not win.

"Not for the uzumaki twins!" kumori smiled.

They ran straight for Ichiraku as any good uzumaki would.

"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!"

kumori sung skipping ahead. When they arrived at Ichiraku there were

already two girls sitting at the bar. "Hey look its chiyoko and kaori" Two of

kumori friends, chiyoko akimichi and kaori uchiha.

Chiyoko was the daughter of Chouji and Ino akimichi. She was 6 years old,

blonde and had her mother's eyes, but she had her father's appetite. She

was thin though, about the same size as kumori, who weighed 35 pounds.

She also never turned down an eating contest, which usually included

ramen, kumori, chiyoko, and naruto, and a lot of fighting after it was over.

They kept score too, the score right now was kumori: 25, chiyoko: 23, and

naruto: 46. They just couldn't beat naruto. T – T

Kaori uchiha was the daughter of Sasuke uchiha and sakura haruno.

Sasuke and sakura got a divorce after she was born and both got

remarried (Sasuke to a woman from the village who was not a ninja and

sakura to rock, lee). She had two half brothers named tatsuya uchiha and

rock, Yuji, they were both 5. Kaori was 7, had black hair with natural pink

highlight, and green eyes. She was best friends with chiyoko, Subaku no

nariko, and kumori.

Kumori ran up sat next to kaori, while minato sat next to chiyoko. "What's

up, kaori!" kumori said hugging the eldest uchiha.

"We're waiting for my brothers to come. Then we're going to swim in the

lake out in the forest" she said hugging back.

Kumori frowned "tatsuya is coming here…"

"Ya he should be here any minute" kaori said smiling apologetically

"Hmm…" bad sign, kumori being quiet. Someone is going to die and

everyone can sense it. Kumori hates tatsuya and they constantly fight,

which makes there parents fight, which gets the kids in trouble.

"Hey sis what's up" said a voice from outside and kumori's eye twitched.

She stood up on her chair and turned around to face the voice behind

the curtain, which hung behind the chairs.

"AHHHHH!" yelled kumori as she jumped off her chair, through the

curtains, and tackled tatsuya to the ground. She sat on tatsuya's chest

and said hello to the other two there. "Hi, Sasuke. Hi, Yuji!"

"Hello kumori nice to see you. You look and sound as youthful as ever" Yuji

said to kumori who was still sitting on tatsuya. Yuji was like his father in his

personality, but looked like his mother. He has his mother's eyes and his

father's hair. (The color not the bowl cut)

"Hello… why are you on my son" Sasuke said walking up from behind Yuji

who he was baby sitting for sakura.

"'Cuz he deserves it!" kumori said with a pout. She crossed her arms and

looked down at tatsuya "don't you, teme?"

"Ugh…get off, you stupid fox!" kumori jumped off and landed on her seat,

just in time to not get kneed in the back by tatsuya. Tatsuya muttered

"stupid fox" under his breath and got up with help from Yuji. Tatsuya

walked up to kumori and grabbed the front of her jacket and pulled her

down so they were face to face with each other. "Do that again fox and

I'll…" but he was cut short by a foot connecting with the side of his face.

He flew across the street and crashed through a wall.

"DON'T THREATEN GIRLS, TATSUYA AND **YOU**…" kaori turned to kumori and

punched her so hard she flew and skidded on her face to a stop a few

feet in front of tatsuya "DON'T EGG PEOPLE ON!"(She gets that from her

mother. : )

"That's no reason to hit me!" yelled both tatsuya and kumori. They got up

and walked back to they're seats. They always sit next to each other

anywhere they go together.

Sasuke looked at the kids at the bar. kumori, tatsuya, and chiyoko were

starting an eating contest, while kaori watched in disgust. Minato and Yuji

were talking about the taijutsu lee promised to teach them when he got

back from his mission. Sasuke walked to the seat next to tatsuya and

ordered a bowl of ramen.

When everyone was finally full it was around **12:00.** Kumori won twice in

their contest and tatsuya won once, but the over all winner was chiyoko

with 5 wins.

"I won and with 4 points that means I'm beating kumori by one point,

Wahoo!" chiyoko cheered and jumped on her seat, while kumori and

tatsuya pouted.

Tatsuya ran his fingers through his black hair. "I can't believe I lost to

kumori and chiyoko"

"Believe me; you will never beat an uzumaki or an akimichi at an eating

contest." Sasuke said

"That's right, believe it!" kumori said with her father's signature grin on.

"Ahahahaha!" chiyoko laughed.

"Come kids lets go swimming before it gets too late, kumori, minato would

you like to come?" Sasuke asked

"No thank you we need to go to the main gate and wait for mommy. She

should be back by now." Kumori said getting up and grabbing minato.

"Bye, everybody!" she ran dragging minato along.

"Goodbye…" minato yelled as they ran out of view.

"Those two are crazy…let's get going kids" Sasuke said watching them

leave.

"Kay."

At the Main gate kumori and minato arrived to… … … nothing. There was

nothing no mommy, no guards, and no civilians.

"Great, now we have to wait…" kumori and minato sat at the desk the

guards should be at and waited.

About an hour later two boys came to the main gate one had long, spiky

black hair pulled into a ponytail and turquoise eyes. His name is kyoshi

Nara. The other had short brown hair, gray eyes, and red fang marks. He

also had two small black German Sheppard puppies following him,

named tsunami and haiku. His name was takahiro inuzuka.

Kumori jumped over the desk and tackled him yelling "kyoshi!" and did

not let go.

"Kumori you are so troublesome" kyoshi groaned trying to loosen the girls

grip on him while she laughed hysterically "takahiro, minato a little help?"

Both of them could barely get her off of him.

"What are you doing here kyoshi?" kumori asked, hugging takahiro

"Our dads are on your mom's team to the cloud village." Takahiro said

"Oh then we'll wait together!" kumori yelled and sat back down on the

bench.


	3. being bored

chapter 3

***I don't own anything from the Naruto universe***

I only own the OCS

* * *

Kumori, minato, kyoshi, takahiro and his pet dog's tsunami and haiku waited for hours for their parents to come home from their mission to the cloud village. Four 5 year olds can get really bored in hours. First, they looked for shapes in the clouds, and then they chased each other and tackled each other to the ground (kumori's idea and kyoshi lost ... many... many times). They played tag with the dogs until tsunami stopped in front minato and made him fall. Kumori climbed the wall to look over the main gate and fell on kyoshi. Takahiro tried to eat minato.

"I'm bored, minato." Kumori said while hanging off the edge of the main gate.

"Go do something then…"minato answered.

"There isn't any thing to do!" she jumps down

"…"

"Hey minato?"

"Ya?"

"I'm bored!"

"…" he walks away…

"Wait minato don't walk away from me! Don't leave me!" she follows him

"Troublesome…" kyoshi muttered under his breath.

"At least there fun to watch!" takahiro laughed

Kumori grabbed minato's leg and wouldn't let go "let go, one-Chan!"

"Not till you promise not to leave meeeeeeeeeee!" she cries ever so slightly.

"Fine just let go, kumori!"

"Ok!" she said and jumped up.

"…"

"Hey minato?"

"Ya?"

"I'm bored!"

"…"

"Minato?"

"…" he leaves

"Minato!" she follows him

it was about 7:00 and the sun was setting, they would probably have to wait until morning. Kyoshi, minato, and takahiro decided to take a nap on the bench, but kumori climbed to the top of the gate to wait for her mom.

"Mommy where are you… I want go get more ramen…" kumori pouted looking out into the surrounding forest for life. The only sounds were minato and takahiro's snoring down below and some birds from the trees. 20 minutes later she saw people moving in the distance, toward the village. "Minato mommy's back!"

"What… Kumori where are you?" minato got up from the bench and walked toward the gate.

"HERE!" Kumori yelled as she jumped off the gate and landed right in front minato, startling him and he fell on his butt. "Mommy's back! She's far out, but it's her! I know

it."

"Really?" he looked out through the gate and could barely make out humans. One girl and two boys, it has to be them he hoped. "Maybe…we'll see."

And surely enough it was them, hinata uzumaki in the lead, followed closely by Kiba inuzuka, Shikamaru Nara, and kiba's dog akamaru (ya, he's alive). Kiba and akamaru slowed down to walk when they reached the gate, but hinata kept her running pace until she grabbed both the twins and tried to squeeze the life out of them.

"Oh I missed you so much!" she said when she put them down.

"We missed you to, mommy!" the twins said at the same time, hugging hinata's waist tightly.

Shikamaru walked over to the uzumakis, while carrying kyoshi who kept say 'I missed you'. "Good bye hinata, I'm gunna get home to temari and hikari" he said and started walking away.

"Wait!" kumori ran up to Shikamaru and pulled his sleeve. He knelt down, while still holding kyoshi and kumori kissed both of them on the cheek. "Thanks for protecting mommy, Shikamaru-kun and thanks for playing with me today, kyoshi-kun"

Shikamaru ruffled her hair and said "no problem, kid." he got up, while kyoshi hid his face in his father's shoulder and they left.

Kiba put takahiro on akamaru's back because he never woke up when kumori yelled at them. he had a bit of drool coming out of the corner of his mouth. "Bye hinata, kumori, minato. See you later." They left and the uzumakis were all alone.

"Hey, Mommy?" kumori asked

"yes, little fox?" hinata looked down at her daughter

"Can we get ramen?"

"Of coarse sweetie" hinata answered and they walked away happy. "Come, little bird." minato grabbed hinata other hand and walked with his mother and sister.

2 hours later …

A very angry kumori stormed into her house covered in ramen from head to toe. 'Minato had gotten up to stretch and knocked his bowl of ramen over on kumori'. Kumori slowly walked up the stairs and into the bathroom to get cleaned up.

Downstairs minato walked into the kitchen with his mother to get drinks. "I really didn't mean to mommy." He said looking down at his feet.

"Its ok honey" hinata smiled and made tea for her children

Silence "..."

"..."

"When's daddy coming home?" minato asked sitting at the kitchen table.

"He should be back with Gaara-kun tomorrow, for the chunin exams next week." Hinata said sitting next to minato.

"I hope they bring ai, I want to see her so bad!" kumori said when she walked into the kitchen. She was in her pajamas now, a short sleeve black shirt and purple checkered shorts and she yawned.

"Kumori are you tired already?" her mother chuckled softly.

"No, just overloaded… I have been thinking about that dream I keep having." She said sheepishly.

"Which one is that?" her mother asked getting up to get the tea ready.

"The one where we are sentenced to die by unknown forces"

"Along with our imaginary sibling" minato said

"Oh…y-yes min-minato"

"Mommy! You only stutter when you lie!"

Hinata took a deep breath and said "I'm not lying, k-kumori"_crap!_

"See!" kumori got up and walked over to her mother. She put her hands on her hips and asked "what's wrong, mommy?"

"Nothing's wrong... it's just me and your father want to have another baby soon."

"No…" kumori being quiet yet again a bad sign…

"Your father and I already decided, besides you don't want us to have another child because of a dream, it wasn't real kumori."

Kumori eyes widened and she ran out the door. Her mother called after her "kumori come back!"

She didn't care she just kept running. She ran past tatsuya's house, there was no one home. She ran past Ichiraku, teuchi saw her and called her in for another bowl, but realized she was crying. Teuchi knew kumori didn't cry easily, so something bad had to have happened, he walked to kumori's house. Kumori ran past kyoshi's house, they're whole family was outside. Shikamaru, temari (who was 6 months pregnant), kyoshi, and hikari. It was hikari's birthday.

"Hey kumori!" it was temari who made her stop. "Why don't you come over and …what's wrong sweetie" temari noticed the tears.

"Nothing wrong… absolutely, nothing…" kumori said "EVERY THING IS ABSOLUTELY FINE!"

"… Kumori…" silence fell

Kumori wiped the tears away and looked at hikari who was standing next to kyoshi.

"Happy birthday hikari, I'll give you you're present tomorrow… excuse me" she ran off and didn't stop until she reached gate, a guard was at the gate, but couldn't stop her and then she ran out of the village. She jumped from tree to tree until she couldn't walk anymore. She sat on a tree limb miles away from the village and fell asleep.

*_with hinata and minato_*

Hinata watched her daughter's eyes widen as she turned and ran out the front door. Hinata ran to the door.

"Kumori, come back!" hinata yelled

"mom, let's go after her!"

"…"

"Mom?"

Hinata was in shock"…"

"MOM! Wake up!"

"Hinata… minato." Teuchi walked up the path to the uzumaki house "is something wrong with kumori? I tried to give her a bowl of ramen when she came running down my street, but she just kept running. That's not like kumori…"

Hinata unfroze and said "she's mad at me. Which way did she go?"

"She ran towards kyoshi's house. What…"

"It's nothing teuchi, thank you." Hinata ran past teuchi with minato at her heels.

"Where do you think she is going mommy?" minato asked as they ran pass Ichiraku.

"I don't know, little bir…" hinata had gotten knocked over when she ran into someone.

"Hinata, where are you going in such a hurry?" hinata had ran into sai and his identical twin daughters, nishiko and natsuko. Then twin girls both had pale skin, and black eyes. The only differences were that nishiko had long, straight black hair and the same attitude as her father, always quiet and creepy. Natsuko had short, wavy black hair and though quiet was very bubbly and happy around people she was comfortable with.

"Sai, Have you seen kumori?" hinata asked in a hurry

"I can't say I've seen her…" sai answered nonchalantly

"She went running by us, but daddy had his eyes closed at the time. So he really didn't see her." Nishiko said turning in the opposite direction.

"'but we did!" natsuko blurted loudly.

"Goodbye!" hinata yelled, running away towards the front gate.

Hinata and minato ran to the main gate, but were stopped at Shikamaru and temari's home.

"Hinata-Chan, kumori-ne ran by crying what happened?" it was little hikari who ran up to them. She had her blonde hair pulled into curly pigtails on the side of her head and her blue eyes were demanding an answer.

"It's nothing hikari… Shikamaru, kumori ran away and I don't know where she went"

"I'll get a few ninjas to help out" Shikamaru said getting up and in a flash he was gone.

"Temari, can you watch minato for a while"

"Of, course" temari said

"But, mommy…" minato tried to complain

"Stay with temari, little bird" hinata said and she disappeared in a gust of wind.

"Hikari, kyoshi, minato… lets go inside" she grabbed minato's hand, but he pulled away.

"Temari, kumori isn't in the village anymore…" he said looking at the sky. "She's running away from it in…" he closed his eyes and turned to the north "that direction."

"What makes you think that" temari asked

"I don't know how, but I always know where she is…"

"Ill tell you're mother, you go inside with hikari and kyoshi" she walked away

"Let's go inside, minato" kyoshi said and put his hand on minato's shoulder and walked inside.

"Kumori you better get your butt back here soon." Minato walked into the house with hikari and closed the door.


	4. sand

*i do not own anything from Naruto* i own my OCs though...

* * *

The first thing kumori realized when she woke up was that it was morning, The second thing she realized was she was moving fast, the third thing that she wasn't

moving she was being carried. She acted instinctively and punched the thing that carried her and jumped out of its grasp. She landed on the ground and got into the

fighting position her mother taught her. When her eyes focused she realized that the thing that carried her was tall, blonde, blue eyed, and had whisker mark, Naruto

uzumaki.

"Daddy!" kumori screamed and tackled her father.

"Good to see you to, kumori-Chan. Now why exactly did you punch me?"

"You told me if I was in danger to claw the eyes out of what was hurting me!" Kumori smiled and her father picked her up.

Someone behind them cleared his throat behind them. Kumori looked over naruto's shoulder to see four people behind them. They were Gaara, his daughter ai,

Kankurou, and his daughter nariko.

Kumori smiled, climbed onto naruto's shoulders and launched herself at Gaara. "Gaara-ji…!"

Gaara caught her with ease. "Hello, kumori…"

"Don't I get a hug, kumori-Chan?" Kankurou asked walking up behind his little brother

"Ok! Catch me!" kumori landed in Kankurou's arms and tried to choke him. He put her down and she ran to ai and nariko to give them hugs.

"It's good to see you kumori…" ai said hugging back. She was 5. Ai had long red hair that was a few shades lighter than her fathers, black marks around her light blue

eyes, and a kanji mark on her forehead that said her name 'love'.

Nariko had short brown hair like her father's, her eyes were gray, and she wore kabuki paint on her cheeks. She had a small puppet on her back. She was 6 years old.

"Naruto, we should get going." Gaara said

"You're right" naruto answered

All six of them started jumping from tree to tree, but after a while kumori remembered why she was out there. She skidded to a stop on the ground. Everyone else

stopped a few yards away.

"What's wrong, kumori?" naruto asked

"Last night, I ran away…" kumori said miserably

"I know. Your mother sent a message that you left the village. That's why we left so early. " They turned to leave, but naruto stopped and turned around to face her

again. "By the way, you're grounded 'til you die." He left…

"That's not fair!" she followed

_* At the village *_

Hinata uzumaki waited for a reply from her husband, she sent a message the night before and hadn't received a reply yet. A large bird came circling to hinata with a toad

on its back (naruto's way). The toad jumped and landed on hinata's shoulder.

"Naruto found kumori out in the forest. He says to wait at the main gate for their return." The toad disappeared in a puff of smoke.

. When she went to the main gate again, two people had just returned from a mission. One was a woman with long pink hair and green eyes. The other was a tall man

with a bowl cut that spiked in the back, wearing a green jumpsuit, and a jounin jacket.

"Sakura, lee!" hinata yelled when she landed next to them.

"Hinata! What Happened? We heard kumori ran away!" sakura said looking like she was ready to punch someone.

"Its ok sakura… naruto found her and is bringing her back as we speak." Hinata said trying to calm her down.

"Mommy." A voice yelled from behind them. They all turned to face the group of children. In order they were kyoshi, Yuji, kaori, tatsuya, minato, hikari, chiyoko, takahiro,

ichiro, nishiko, and natsuko. The one that yelled out was Yuji who ran to hug his mom and dad. Kaori hugged them too, but much slower. Minato walked to hinata and

grabbed her hand.

"Mommy, did daddy find one-Chan?" he asked

"Yes they'll be here soon… let's wait for them." Hinata smiled and picked minato up.

"Ok."

An hour later naruto and his team made their way to the gate of the leaf village. Kumori hid behind her father in fear of her mother's wrath.

"Daddy, did mommy tell you why I ran away?" she asked looking at her toes.

"Yes and we will talk about it later." He was annoyed; he wasn't good at hiding his emotions when they came.

The team entered the village to a crowd of their friends. Nariko walked to her friends' kaori and chiyoko. Ai stayed with kumori though, she was very anti-social. Gaara

and Kankurou left to see their older sister, temari. Naruto saw hinata and walked over to hug her. Kumori now hid behind ai who was the last person there.

"Kumori, don't think I can't see you." Kumori's mother said while kissing naruto, which minato was gagging at. All the children turned at hinata's words and charged at

kumori and ai. Ai and kumori screamed and ran but only got a few feet before they were lost in the pile of friends.

"Get… off… ow! Tatsuya I know that's you… stop that!"

"Make me…" some one mumbled from inside the pile. (Probably tatsuya)

"Ai a little help… please…" kumori asked as she was trying to find tatsuya and claw his eyes out. Sand swirled out of ai backpack and grabbed everyone by the ankles.

They were all lifted into the air "ai?" kumori asked.

"Yes?" she looked at kumori suspended in the air by her foot.

"When I asked for help I didn't mean to hold me in the air."

"Oh" she dropped them all on the ground.

"Ow! Ai-Chan!"

"why does she carry around a jar of sand" kaori asked kumori when she landed next to her.

"ai likes sand... and grape juice."

Once everyone was happier takahiro ran to kumori, grabbed her by the shirt, and said "if you ever do something like that again we will all take turns and kick your butt."

Takahiro pulled her into a hug. He walked over to ai and gave her a hug. Ai blushed at this. She had a kindergarten crush on him.

kyoshi hugged kumori and kumori blushed. "please dont do something so troublesome again..."

"o-OK kyoshi-kun!" kumori hugged back

Minato tackled kumori "don't ever do that again" he cried for a while, but hid it when their grandfather and aunt came to the main gate.

Hiashi looked at the twins "Kumori … it is good to see that you are ok…" he turned to hinata "I am here to take minato for training". Minato was the heir to the hyuuga

family because he had the hyuuga eyes.

"Oh can I come?" kumori asked excitedly.

"No only minato can come to training…" their aunt hanabi said simply and turned around "come minato…"

"But I'm the better fighter I kick minato's butt every time we spar!" she retorted angrily "you wont even let me come and see the training!"

"You are not the hyuuga heir…" he looked at kumori who was bearing her teeth like a fox and the marks on her cheeks were darker. (She did this when ever she got

made) he smiled "you may come when you can defeat hanabi…" the marks returned to normal and she stepped back half a step. "That's what I thought…"

He turned to walk away but "haaaaaaaa!" kumori went running at her aunt. She clawed at her aunt, but her aunt side stepped. As kumori flew by, hanabi kneed her in

the stomach, sending her flying into the air. She would have hit the ground hard but naruto caught her in time, he looked at her… she was unconscious.

"Hey! Leave one-Chan alone!" minato yelled and bared his teeth at his aunt. (The only thing he got from his father is that he hates when people hurt his loved ones)

"Don't show disrespect to me minato…" hanabi said in her menacing way.

Minato calmed down immediately, he was still shy. "C-can w-we go p-please"

"Hanabi, that was too far" naruto's eyes turned red.

"No… it was not… she just too weak…" hanabi crossed her arms. Naruto snarled at her words. "…And your son is pathetic…" she still hated naruto for taking hinata away

from her and her family. When naruto married hinata they moved to a small town on the border of the wind and fire countries. The twins spent the first three years of

their life in the town until naruto's name came up for sixth hokage.

"Minato, go with your grandfather and naruto calm down." She got between naruto and hanabi before naruto went **'****nin**e tailed fox' on her ass. "Goodbye little bird I'll

see you in a few hours, naruto lets take kumori home."

"Ai come on… sakura do you mind watching nariko for a while?" naruto said calming down a little.

"Ok…" sakura said and grabbed kaori and nariko by the hands and walked away. Yuji ran after them.

"Goodbye hiashi…" naruto said and walked away dragging hinata and ai with him, still carrying kumori.

"Bye mommy… daddy" minato said while being dragged away bye his grandfather and aunt.

Kumori woke up in her own bed to a commotion down stairs. She only heard parts of it as she walked down stairs

"Oh… it's everywhere…" naruto complained.

"Its ok naruto, ai didn't mean to…" hinata said, laughing.

"I'm sorry, naruto-ji" ai said crying a little.

Kumori walked into the kitchen. Ai was on the floor crying, naruto was sitting in a chair, and hinata was kneeling next to ai laughing as she helped her up. Kumori sat in

the chair across the table from naruto. She realized what was so funny. Naruto was drenched in grape juice.

"What happened?" kumori asked

Naruto looked at her and said "your mother gave ai some juice and ai tripped and it got all over me." Naruto got up, kissed hinata and said "I'm gunna take a shower and

then we need to talk, kumori." He walked upstairs.

"Good job ai" kumori gave her fox grin

"Really, did I? I almost messed up…" ai smirked

"oh and the tears were genius... you have learned well."

"You planned this, girls?" hinata asked

"Yes…" kumori smiled again

"You need to stop corrupting ai or Gaara wont let you play with her anymore."

"Oh it's not like I'm teaching her to blow up stuff."

"Not that you wouldn't try, missy." Hinata mumbled

"Ai, what do you want to do today?" kumori asked

"After me and your father talk to you, kumori… you can go play with takahiro."

"Ok" said quietly, but excitedly.

10 minutes later naruto came down the stairs in fresh clothes and wet hair. "Ai why don't you go watch television in the living room, we need to talk to kumori."

"Ok" ai got up and walked out of the kitchen.

"Kumori, about the new baby thing…"

"Mommy… I've been thinking about it and I don't think it's a bad idea at all. I want another little brother or sister." Kumori smiled a little

"Wait yesterday you were scared about it and now you're perfectly fine?" naruto said a little confused

"I just over… overiabeted"

"Overreacted, little fox…"

"…That to…" kumori said.

"Kumori are you sure?"

"Ya I'm paranoid like daddy when you talk to men he doesn't know" naruto pouted at that. "Now can I go play?"

Naruto and hinata looked at each other and naruto said "Sure"

Kumori smiled and ran "ai lets go play with takahiro!" and they were out the door.

"She's you if you were a girl"

"She has your father's hair…"

"God don't remind me… I think that's one reason he hates her so much more than minato."

"what do you mean?"

"He doesn't want anything to do with you… When he looks at her he sees you, but he also sees himself… so it connects you two. Don't get me wrong he loves her, but he

hates you… it's a hard choice, dear…"

"I don't get it…"

Hinata smiled "you don't have to…"

* * *

chapter 4 is done...


	5. kurasu

* i do not own Naruto. i only own my OCs

* * *

Kyoshi woke up one morning to his little sister jumping around out side his door. Hikari pounded her little fists on the door. "Kyoshi! Kumori's here and she brought me a

present."

"Why are you telling me?" he asked and buried his face into his pillow. The door opened. "Hikari get out!" someone walked next to his bed and stopped. The person

leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He jumped out of the bed, over kumori and rolled on the floor until he stopped in front of hikari and his father. "Kumori, ahhhh!

Why do you always do that?"

Kumori smiled and said "'cuz I can. Now get up were going to go play."

"Who Says?"

"Me. It's my birthday so I get to decide what we do. Plus you are my best friend so you have to do everything with me!"

"You are so troublesome."

"I know."

"Thanks for the flowers, kumori." Hikari said and pulled her dad out of the room.

"Happy birthday, kumori" Shikamaru said and followed his daughter.

"Oh, ya. Get out." Kyoshi said and pushed kumori out the door.

"Aww!"

_**Ten minutes later**_

* * *

Kyoshi came back out of his room dressed. He grabbed kumori's hand and pulled her out of the house.

"Where are we going?" kumori asked.

"Takahiro and I found a present for you." He answered.

"What is it?"

"You'll see"

"Humph"

They walked down the rode to takahiro's house.

"Takahiro!" kyoshi yelled and A few dogs came trotting out. Takahiro's puppies named tsunami and haiku.

"So where is my present?" kumori asked

"You'll see as soon as takahiro comes out"

"Where did you find it?"

"It was stuck in a ditch…"

"…"

"You'll like it" he rolled his eyes.

"TAKAHIRO GET OUT HERE!" she screamed.

"Would you shut up? Your gunna wake up my sisters." Takahiro called from his porch.

"Just go get her present!" kyoshi yelled.

"Tch, I'll go get it"

"Let's go…" kyoshi followed takahiro.

"Wait for me!" she ran after them.

"So what's my present?" kumori asked, as they entered the dog kennel that was at the back of the inuzuka's property.

"Last cage on the left" kyoshi said.

"Ok?" she walked over to the cage. In the back of the cage was a little black fox curled into a ball. "Oh it's so cute!" .It woke up and walked over to kumori. "You guys got

me a fox for my birthday?"

"Yep"

"So what's its name?"

"We call it Mikuru."

"I like that name." kumori smiled and opened the cage. "Come here mikuru!" Mikuru jumped onto her shoulder. "So what do you want to do now guys?"

"Let's get food" said takahiro rubbing his tummy.

"Ichiraku it is!" kumori announced and ran out the door with mikuru on her heels.

"Come on." Kyoshi said and ran out the door with takahiro.

"Teuchi-san! I'm here!" kumori ran to bar. She didn't see the man walking out and of course she ran into him. "Sorry mist…er…" she looked at his face and her eyes

widened.

This man had long brown and cold lifeless eyes. He looked like he could stare through your soul. He was the man from her dream. She stepped back and fell. "y-you" she

whispered, terrified.

"Kumori, Are you ok?" kyoshi yelled when he caught up to her.

"h-him" he tried to help her up, but she turned and ran, screaming down the street. Mikuru followed her, yipping.

"Kumori!" kyoshi ran after her.

"Who are you?" takahiro asked the man.

"…kurasu…"

"if you go near any of my friends again, you have to go through me" takahiro turned and ran after his friends.

"…big talk for a small boy…" he said and walked away.

Takahiro found kyoshi. "Where's kumori?"

"I can't find her… I lost her when she turned the corner." kyoshi said. He looked around. "Let's go left."

"Why?"

"Kumori always goes left. I think it's because she's left handed."

"Kumori."

"Kumori, where are you!"

"Oi, if you don't come out I'm going to go to Ichiraku with out you"

"What?"

"Hey, It works" takahiro looked up at the sky. "…why do you think she got so scared when she saw that guy? …He said his name was kurasu"

"That means crow in Japanese"

"So?"

"Why would someone name their kid crow?"

"It is kinda weird, I guess"

"_Yip, yip, yip_" mikuru came running around the corner.

"Mikuru where's kumori?" she turned and ran back the way she came." Let's go, takahiro." They ran after the little fur ball.

Kumori was behind the hokage building. She was cradling her knees, rocking back and forth.

"_Kumori!_" kyoshi yelled and kumori screamed.

"_No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!_" she covered her ears, screaming.

"Kumori stop screaming!" takahiro yelled.

"Kumori?" someone opened the back door to the building. It was naruto. "Kumori what's wrong."

"Hokage-sama, the kages are waiting." Naruto's assistant came out and yelled.

"I don't care…" he said and picked up his daughter. "Kumori what's wrong, sweetie."

"Daddy?" _wait I can't tell daddy. _She said to herself._ He'll get mad, again._

"She ran into a man at Ichiraku and she ran away screaming."Kyoshi said

"Who was it?" naruto asked.

"He said h…"

"Nobody, I overreacted."

"We didn't know him, either."

"Ok?" he said.

"Hokage-sama, you need to go to the meeting now!" the assistant yelled.

"Can I come?" kumori asked.

"Ya" naruto said.

"No, she can't. She said we were gunna play today." Takahiro pouted.

"Go play with your friends, sweetie" naruto turned and walked back to his assistant. "Oh and I'll be home for dinner tonight, happy birthday."

"Thanks dad bye!"

"_Yip, yip, yip" _mikuru walked over to kumori_._

"Who's that?" naruto asked.

"Mikuru, she's kumori's present…" takahiro said.

"_Yip, yip, yip_" she answered.

They left…

"Where are we going?" takahiro asked.

"To see minato, his training should be over." Kumori said.

"Why did you lie to your dad?" Kyoshi asked.

"The guy at Ichiraku is a person from a nightmare I had…"

"Ok?"

"The dream really scared me…"

"Oh…"

"Do we have to go to your grandpa's house?" takahiro asked.

"Why?" kumori asked

"Your grandpa gives me and you dirty looks."

"He hates the fact that I exist and you act like me."

"Nice grandpa…" he muttered.

"He hates that his daughter married a monster."

"Monster?"

"a tailed beast"

"Oh…" takahiro scowled and said. "is that why your eyes turn red when you get really angry?"

"Yep."

"Huh…"

"We're here."

"Great…"kyoshi said sarcastically.

"Lets just go get minato." Kumori led the way to the main courtyard. Her grandfather and minato were in fighting positions and her mother and aunt were watching.

Kumori screamed. "Mommy!" and hugged her mother. "Is minato done yet?"

"Not quite" hinata said.

"shh." Hanabi said next to them.

Minato attacked, and then hiashi blocked and countered it. Minato went flying backward. He would have hit the wall, but kumori used her speed and caught him. They

crashed into the floor…

"Minato are you ok?"

"Ya… one-Chan" he said getting up and walking back to the center of the courtyard.

Minato took his offense stance. Hiashi attacked and minato fell holding his chest. "Pathetic…" hiashi said. Kyoshi looked at kumori, her eyes turned red.

"Kumori!" kyoshi yelled, but it was too late. Kumori launched at her grandfather. They fell to the floor and kumori tried to punch him over and over. Hiashi simply pushed

her off and kicked her away.

"Ok that's enough…" hinata said. "Kids we're leaving, goodbye hiashi."

Kyoshi grabbed kumori's hand "let's go"

"…" kumori was tugged out of the hyuuga compound.

The rest of the day minato and kumori got present and pulled pranks

Kumori hid smoke bombs in her fathers desks.

Kumori and minato stood on the roof outside they're father's office window. The kages had gathered for a meeting. Naruto began to speak when they all heard a _Ker-_

_chunk _and a drawer full of red smoke bombs went off. The office filled with red smoke. Naruto yelled and opened the window. He was completely red and he saw the

twins "kumori minato!" kumori walked into sight of the very angry kages and said "welcome to the leaf village I hope you enjoy your visit!" she then ran away with

minato.

"It's their birthday don't kill them" Gaara said to naruto who was trying to go after the troublemakers.

At dinner they opened their presents and got chased by their father for the bombs.

"Now that we are all calm how about cake" hinata said.

"Yip_, yip, yip"_ mikuru barked from kumori's lap

"Not for you" hinata said grabbing the cake out of the fridge.

Naruto and hinata lit candles and sung happy birthday. The twins blew out the candles together, but knocked their heads together while doing so.

Just before the twins went to bed hinata said "oh and we also need to tell you something".

"What is it mommy" kumori asked.

"…we just found out that I'm going to have a baby…"

"We're gunna have a little brother or sister?" minato asked. Kumori stayed quiet…

"Are you ok kumori?" naruto asked.

"Huh ya… just excited…" she walked toward the stairs "I'm gunna go to bed now"

Mikuru followed "_yip, yip, yip"_

She ran up the stairs and into her room. "This is bad…" she whispered. kumori walked to her window and opened it.

She looked down and tried to close her window, outside was kurasu. "Ku-kura-su". Before she could close the window he jumped up and wretched the window open.

"_Nooooooo"_ she screamed and turned to run, but he grabbed her.

Mikuru barked and growled. "_Kumori?_" naruto said downstairs. He put his hand in front of mikuru's face and she back and hit the wall, with a yelp.

"Shh…" kurasu waved his hand over her face and kumori fell asleep. He shimmered out of existence just as naruto barged through the door.

"Kumori! Where are you?" naruto yelled.

* * *

: ) ...heh heh heh cliff hanger... ( :


	6. kidnapped!

* i do not own anything from the Naruto universe. only my OCs.

* * *

"Mmphf, mmmmm!" muttered a little girl against the gag in her mouth. Kumori was being carried by a large man; it was not the man she knew as kurasu, who had initially

kidnapped her. This man was much taller and muscular. He had squinty eyes and the sides of his mouth were wrinkled. He also was very annoyed…

"Stop squirming' so much you little bi…" he yelled, but he was interrupted by a small foot to the face.

"Mmmmm, hmmm, hmpf!" she kept on kicking.

"That's it you're done for" he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and tossed her a far he could. She flew for at least a football field's length before she hit the ground

hard, bounced and skidded to a stop in front of a woman.

"Kuma! The hostages are worth less if they are damaged!" she shrieked at the man, kuma. She had waist length, blonde hair and she wore sunglasses, even though it

was close to midnight. Kumori blacked out then.

Kuma caught up with them he said. "If you want them undamaged then you pick them up next time, tora. And I bet you banged up yours pretty good too."

"Hmm" she stated and walked to a small cabin, a bit to the right.

"Bah, that blonde bitch will be the death of me." He grabbed kumori and followed tora.

"Hmmm! Mmmmm!" a voice near kumori mumbled urgently.

She opened her eyes… she was in a small room with concrete walls; it was filled with supplies like a panic room… or a storage closet. Something kicked her in the back

softly. She rolled over; the person that nudged her was kyoshi. He was tied and gagged like she and had a black eye. Her eyes widened and a thousand questions rolled

through her head.

_Why was kyoshi there? Why were they kidnapped in the first pace? Who were these people? And why did they want them as hostages? Was anyone else kidnapped?_

Her last question was answered by a moan from the corner behind kyoshi. In the corner takahiro was lying on the floor barely moving. From what she could see takahiro

looked like he had been kicked half to death.

Seeing takahiro, kumori quickly bit through the cloth that was tied around her mouth. "_Takahiro, takahiro are you all right?_" she whispered as quietly as possible.

*sniff * is all she heard from takahiro and then a muffled *hic*.

"Takahiro… kyoshi…" she started to tear up; she knew it was her fault that they were hurt.

"Let me go!" someone screamed from another room. "Let me go!"

"Scream all you want girl no one can hear you…" the woman named tora said.

"Ai?" kumori screamed and wrestled the ropes that tied her hands together.

A door behind kumori opened "huh you got your gag off… fox brat." Tora walked in with ai and ichiro under her arms. Behind her a small woman with white hair and the

eyes of a cat entered. She carried in two boys whose faces kumori could not see, but she could tell it was tatsuya and Yuji. "Neko drop them next to the nara." Neko did

what she was told and left without a word.

"What do you want with us?" kumori growled.

Tora grabbed kumori's chin and said. "Ransom, kid, you would not believe what people will pay to get their brats back." With that she left…

"Kumori, what's going on?" ai asked.

"We need to get out of here…" kumori said. "Kyoshi turn around…"he did as he was told and she started to gnaw through his restraints.

**Konoha**

* * *

Naruto stormed through the village knocking on every door with minato on his heels. He woke up everyone in the village with his constant pounding. They neared

Shikamaru and temari's home. He banged on the door and Shikamaru answered.

"What the hell do you want at midnight, naruto?"

"Kumori is gone." Naruto said sternly.

"Well did you try…?" Shikamaru was interrupted by screams from up the staircase. Naruto and Shikamaru ran up the stairs and into kyoshi's room.

Temari was inside crying. "Shikamaru, he's gone, he's gone!" before she could finish her sentence naruto ran out the door told minato to stay with the naras and he ran

to the uchiha compound next.

He found his way to Sasuke's house in a matter of seconds. He knocked and kaori answered, holding a black cat stuffed toy

"Kaori, what are you doing here? I thought sakura had you this week?" naruto asked the black and pink haired seven year old in blue butterfly pajamas.

"Dad is gone so I'm staying with tatsuya, till tomorrow" she said a little tired.

"Is tatsuya ok?" he asked.

She looked at the rokudaime confused and said" I think so, why?"

"Kumori is missing and so is kyoshi."

Kaori turned and ran down the hall of the four bedroom house, to the second bedroom, past hers. She stopped and slowly opened the door to the dark room.

"Tatsuya?" kaori asked, flipping on the light. Kaori squeaked as she saw the interior of her little brother's room. The bed that was originally against the far wall was

upside down, next to the door. Tatsuya's pillow was torn to pieces and the stuffing was everywhere. The window on the wall was broken and there was blood on the

broken glass.

"_Naruto, help!_" the uzumaki heard from his place in the living room.

"Kaori, what happened?" he yelled as he bolted to the girl. He saw the room and kaori grabbed him in a hug.

"He's not here! Where is he?" kaori sobbed to naruto.

He picked the girl up and said" let's go find out, sweetie." He flashed out of sight taking kaori with him.

**with kumori**

* * *

"Takahiro won't stand up." Kyoshi said after he untied the restraints on his friend's hands.

"Kyoshi, we'll have to carry him." Kumori said as she finished untying everyone.

Kumori and kyoshi each grabbed one of takahiro's arms and hoisted him up.

"We have to go, now." Tatsuya said. He opened the door and all the children ran out.

**Naruto's office

* * *

**

"Ok, so far we know that kumori, kyoshi, tatsuya, ichiro, takahiro, and Yuji are all missing and I just received word from suna that ai vanished from her room around 8

o'clock." Naruto said, sitting at his desk. All the parents of the missing children were assembled, excluding temari who was so scared when kyoshi went missing that her

water broke and Sasuke who was on a mission.

"Honey, they must have been kidnapped. None of the ninjas out tracking can find a trace of them." Hinata said.

"I know we'll have to wait a while." As naruto spoke and anbu appeared next to him. The anbu wore a cat mask with a red swirl under the right eye and a blue one under

the left eye. He had black short spiky black hair and a sarcastic edge to his voice. He was asuma sarutobi (junior) he was 13 and a chunin who was just added to the

anbu stealth force.

"Sir, we have found one of the children" he said as removed his mask.

"Really, where is he, asuma?" naruto asked, standing.

"She, its takahiro" he seemed uncomfortable. "But… well he isn't ok…"

"Is he hurt?" Kiba yelled from the back of the room. He and his wife, koiyuki walked to the front of the group.

"well, you need to come see for yourself." He said.

Naruto, asuma, and Kiba arrived at the hospital.

"What the hell happened?" Kiba asked.

"Ask the doctor, I have to go." Asuma vanished.

"Excuse me miss I need to see my son, his name is takahiro inuzuka." Kiba asked the woman at the front desk.

She typed on her computer for a minute and frowned. "I'm sorry you need to wait a while for the doctor… there she is"

In the background you could hear screams. "_Shikamaru where the hell are you!_" it was temari. And then they heard a crash.

"What Happened?" Kiba asked the doctor when she approached.

"Your son was just in surgery" she said calmly.

"What for?" Kiba asked.

"He has a broken leg, internal bleeding, a few broken ribs, and a serious head injury."

Kiba grabbed the edge of the counter until it broke. "will he be ok?"

"By how he acting when he arrived, I say he will be fine" she smiled. "He's in the ICU, room 3" she walked away.

"Thank you…"

"Oh and before we put him under for surgery, he said that they're in the valley near tasogare." the doctor walked into the nearest door.

"I know where the kids are." Naruto said. "Kiba tell hinata and the others to meet in tasogare town." He turned to walk away. "Then get Shikamaru and come back,

before temari kills someone. You need to be with your son."

"Ok?" Kiba said and left to tell the others.


	7. captured

Tasogare means twilight I believe… and also all the bad guys are from the same clan so they have animal names.

* * *

"Kurasu, we captured all the brats" said a woman with long blonde hair, wearing sunglass. "Except for one…" she added uncomfortably.

"Which one?" he asked without emotion.

"The inuzuka…" she looked scared, though it was hard to tell, because of her sunglasses.

"Tora…?" he asked.

"Yes?" she said slightly shaking. He lifted his hand and point at her sunglasses.

"If one of the children escapes again I will turn you into the leaf. And they won't stop with the eyes." (That will be explained later.)

She gulped and left the room as quick as possible.

Tora walked down a stone hallway very quickly, she walked till she came to a steel door. She opened the door. Inside were all the children from the leaf that were still in

their possession. This time instead of ropes they were held by steel shackles.

A low growl came from the back of the room. Kumori was struggling against the shackles with all her strength.

"You little brat… if you try to escape again they'll kill me… and if it comes to that I'll make you suffer." She smiled and kumori kicked her in the stomach. "you little…" kumori

kicked her again.

"Bitch!" kumori yelled.

"That a dirty word!" she smiled and kicked kumori.

"Leave me alone." Tora heard from the girl.

"Hmm?" tora hummed amused.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" the small girl kicked and screamed "GO AWAY LEAVE ME ALONE" she screamed and got kicked again.

She looked up at the girl, shackled to the wall. Her eyes were red.

"Fox brat…" tora walked out.

"Kumori, are you okay?" ichiro asked.

"humph" she answered.

"I hope takahiro is okay the last time I saw him he was running away…" kyoshi mumbled.

"He better be…" ai said, sadly.

"This sucks…"tatsuya said.

"It really does" Yuji stated, all fired up from who the hell knows what.

"Not this situation the fact that we all disappeared and no one noticed in time…" tatsuya grumbled.

"This does suck" ichiro agreed.

"I'm gunna kill minato when I get out of here…" kumori growled.

"He didn't do anything." Yuji said questioningly.

"He hasn't yet…" kumori puffed her cheeks out. "He's gunna eat my cake…"

"Evil people…" ai mumbled.

"They are…" tatsuya agreed.

* * *

"We need to find out who kidnapped them before we go after takahiro's lead" hinata asked as naruto slowly got ready to leave with Shikamaru, chouji, lee and sakura.

"We may not have time to wait" he said.

"_Don't worry you do…but only a little…" _a clone of kurasu appeared.

"Who are you?" naruto asked.

"My_ name is kurasu... I am the one who organized the kidnapping of your children. I assure you that they are fine."_

"Why did you do this?"

"_I was hired by someone who wishes remains anonymous. At midnight tonight in tasogare village, one of my subordinates will be waiting… three of you will come with all _

_information you have concerning the hideyoshi clan and all of the missions you are currently operating on them must stop, then your children will be returned, safely… if you _

_refuse to come than we will kill off one child every hour until you comply…what is your answer, hokage?"_

"We will be there." Naruto stated.

"_Oh yes if you break any of these rules your daughter will meet a gruesome end…" the clone disappeared._

"So who is going to go…?" hinata asked.

"Shikamaru and I are definitely going" naruto said. "And ino is the one leading the hideyoshi missions."

"What?" .hinata asked naruto.

"The hideyoshi clan is a powerful clan that we believe are currently planning to assassinate the fire daimyo." (For those who don't know the fire daimyo is the lord of the

fire country)

"Why would someone do that?"

"That's what we are trying to uncover…"

"It going to take us hours to get to tasogare and we have six hours until midnight. We need to find ino and get going."

"Ya' lets go." and they flashed out of sight.

* * *

"Okay kids its time to go!" kuma walked in the room. Tora and neko followed him.

They began to undo the kid's shackles from the wall making sure they still held tightly to the children's wrist. "Don't do anything stupid girl or neko will break the Nara

brat's neck." Tora undid kumori's carefully, but kumori behaved.

"Where are you taking us?" kyoshi asked. They pulled the kids out of the room.

"Were going to meet your parents." Neko said blankly from behind.

* * *

10 minutes until midnight in the middle of tasogare village square kuma waited impatiently with kyoshi for naruto and his team to show up. "Your gunna be the last trade

off, kid."

"I can tell I'm not stupid, like you." Kyoshi said.

"What did you say?"

"I mean you're the one who lugs us around while everyone else in your group gets to do the fun stuff." Kyoshi shifted his weight "you are their pack mule, a pawn if you

will. Kurasu is using you."

"He is my brother he wouldn't do that." Kuma made an angry/sad face.

"must hurt to be the ugly sister..." kyoshi smiled.

"_*mutter* _kill the kid _*mutter*_ but no_* mutter*_" he got angry. ""just shut it kid!"

"Kyoshi" someone called from the other side of the square, it was Shikamaru Nara.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and ino walked out of the shadows. Ino was carrying a huge amount of papers. "So you got all that we asked for."

"Ya, we have all the paperwork and we have cancelled all missions concerning the hideyoshi clan." Ino said, shifting through the stack.

Kuma pulled out a piece of paper and read. "For each mission's paperwork we receive we will return one child…" he squinted. "Since we lost the inuzuka, the nara will be

worth two missions."

"First the hyuuga…"*poof* tora appeared with ichiro. She picked up ichiro by the back of his shirt and walked to the leaf ninjas. Ino handed Shikamaru a small section of

the papers. "Try anything funny and the rest die." Kuma added from the other side.

"Here, for ichiro…"

"Thank you" she smiled. She dropped ichiro and he ran behind naruto.

"Next the uchiha brat…" she performed three hand signs *rat, dog, monkey* and tatsuya appeared next to her. "Okay, another file please? " she held her hand out.

Ino gave her another file "here"

"Go" she told tatsuya and he ran screaming "stupid, ugly, old hag" as he ran.

"Yo, who next?" she called.

"The youth kid, what's his face." Kuma said.

*poof* "the name is Yuji, you un-youthful people." He puffed out his cheeks.

"I got to say even for a six year old he gave my sister neko a bit of trouble back there, I didn't think he would know any taijutsu yet."

"Neko…" naruto said. "That means it is you are tora yajuu."

"Ahhhh you remember me, naruto. I'm so flattered! I mean after you tore my left eye out I thought you would forget me."

"What is she talking about, naruto?" ino asked.

"When I was 23, before the twins were born, I went on a mission to capture a rouge cloud ninja reported to be hiding at the border. Her name was tora yajuu; she left

her children to die. I was unable to catch her, but I took her eye."

"Now I can't take my glasses off." She picked Yuji up. "Now… the file, please."

"Here" ino gave it to her and tora threw Yuji, but thankfully naruto easily caught him.

"Now for the kage brats" she performed her hand signs and ai and kumori appeared. "Two files please…" ino gave them to her.

"Bye, bye fox brat." She dropped them and they joined the rest of the kids. "Now, its time for the nara."

"Lets go, kid." Kuma pushed him forward.

"This **sooo** troublesome" kyoshi said and Shikamaru chuckled.

"The last of your papers?" ino passed her the papers. "Thank you now kuma if you please…" Kuma pulled out a kunai and tried to stab kyoshi. Naruto and Shikamaru

were faster thankfully, they pulled kyoshi out of harms way. Kuma and tora disappeared…

"Aww that stupid bitch got away!" kumori ran to kyoshi and helped him up.

"Kumori watch your mouth!" naruto yelled at his daughter.

"Let's get home…" Shikamaru suggested and they all left.

* * *

i have decided that my story is gonna be in three parts. basically every six years.*

1. when the kids are 6

2. when the kids become ninjas (so 12)

3. when the kids are 18

so the first part is almost over like one more chapter.


	8. closing

OK new chapter... there are a lot of skips in this one and maybe the next one.

* * *

"Where are they?" hinata asked looking out the hospital room window. "I hope nothing went wrong… well he has Shikamaru and ino… so he'll get them back… I hate this…"

"Hinata calm down naruto will get the kids back." Sakura said from her place by temari's daughter's crib. Minato was next to her playing with little girl.

"Yyyaaaahhh don't worry it'll be fine hihihi." Temari said. "Shi…shi…shi…shik"

"Shikamaru?" hinata asked.

Temari pointed "That guy! He is with them they will… good"

"What's wrong with her?" hinata asked sakura.

"It's the pain meds… her system doesn't metabolize them well." sakura smiled.

"Shiori l-looks like Shikamaru-san…" minato said quietly next to sakura.

"Hmmm" hinata walked over to the baby. She had black hair, brown eyes, and smiled a lot. "Well she doesn't have Shikamaru's personality... for now at least"

"Hinata I heard from naruto that your pregnant, congratulation" sakura said.

"Hinata-sama, sakura-san the hokage and the others have arrived home." Asuma (jr.) said running into the room.

"Thank you asuma, hinata why don't you go I'll stay with temari." Sakura said. "Oh and tell Shikamaru to bring our kids here… Sasuke is not here so can you bring tatsuya, too."

"Okay, minato come on." Hinata ran out of the room with minato.

* * *

"MOMMY, DADDY" ichiro screamed as soon as they entered the village. He then proceeded to tackle his unsuspecting parents.

"Ichiro, what did they do to your eye?" tenten asked holding her son in a death grip hug.

"The mean cat lady hit me and took me away." Ichiro was able to choke out.

"Naruto what happened?" Neji asked.

"I'll talk to everyone first thing tomorrow; you should go home for the night and be with your family." He shifted the sleeping kumori over a bit to get comfortable.

"Ok" they left…

"Naruto we should head to the hospital and have the kids checked out." Shikamaru said picking up kyoshi.

"I'm going to head to akimichi yakiniku to see chiyoko and chouji" ino said and headed toward her husband restaurant.

"Naruto" someone called.

"Hinata?"

"Daddy" minato ran and hugged naruto around his leg.

"Is kumori ok?" hinata asked looking her daughter over.

"she had some bad bruises, but her chakra seems to be doing it's magic… maybe a little bit too well because she lost consciousness on the way back. "

Hinata looked at the kids. "Ai, your mother and father are on their way here to bring you home so you are going to stay with us tonight"

"Ok" ai said quietly.

"Also yuji and tatsuya need to come with us to the hospital." Hinata said.

"Huh, why" tatsuya asked.

"Sakura is waiting for you two with temari" she looked kyoshi. "Kyoshi has a new baby sister to go see." Hinata said.

"What about takahiro, what happened to takahiro?" kumori yelled as she woke up.

"He's asleep in the hospital right now you might be able to see him later."

"Lets go" kumori yelled and jumped free from her father. Kyoshi and kumori ran down the street with ai close behind.

* * *

"EXCUSE ME LADY WHAT ROOM IS TAKAHIRO INUZUKA IN?" kumori screamed at the nurse at the front desk. The nurse threw a clipboard and it nailed kumori between the eyes. Kumori fell…

"Young lady I will not tolerate your voice today." The nurse sighed and looked the computer. "ICU room 7"

"Thank you" kyoshi said and ai pulled kumori up by her arm. "Hey, kumori you ok?"

"I'm really drained right now. Lets go" kumori walked towards the ICU unit. In the waiting area they found Kiba, koiyuki, and the 2 and a half year old twins' ryuki and tsuri. "Kiba-kun is takahiro ok?"

"They finished surgery and he's resting, but he'll be fine." Kiba sat down next to his wife and put his arm around her. Her long black hair was a mess and her eyes were puffy from crying.

"I'm sorry this is my fault if I hadn't made everyone escape this wouldn't have happened." The three of them bowed in apology.

"Its fine, kids" koiyuki smiled at them.

A doctor walked around the corner and glared. Kumori backed up to kyoshi. "Takahiro is awake and asking for you." He said to kiba. "You aren't allowed, girl."

"Aww, why" kumori pouted. "Is it because I'm loud"

"No if that were the reason then your father would be banned, too"

"He is, except for emergencies"

"Oh well that is not the reason"

"Then what"

"Let's just say that the next time you set someone's pants on fire with a paper bomb think of the consequences" the mean doctor turned. "Its hospital rules only family members are allowed in the ICU unit." He walked away.

"Lets go, sorry kids maybe later" kiba grabbed his daughter's hands and pulled them to room 7 and koiyuki followed.

"So young lady, what happened exactly?" someone said from behind startling the three. It was old lady tsunade; she looked exactly the same… except for the clothes.

"Hey, grandma tsunade" kumori yelled and got and evil glare.

"I heard what happened to you, your father asked me to check you over." She walked down the hall and gestured them to follow.

"Aww" she ran down the hall with kyoshi and ai.

"So can you tell me what happened" tsunade walked down the hall until they reached exam room 3.

"Well when I went to my room yesterday night to go to sleep that evil guy kurasu just came out of nowhere and took me away."

"That guy kuma got me when I went to bed, I screamed but no one heard me" kyoshi said.

"Kateki and I were playing in my room, I felt like someone was behind me, and the next thing I knew the lady tora had me" ai sat next to kumori on the table, while tsunade looked over kyoshi.

"Then kurasu passed me on to kuma and I fought like hell. But he threw me really far and it hurt. Then they brought all the others and left. I chewed through the restraints and got out and we all ran for it, but kuma saw us and told the others. They came after us and we ran… when we got outside we got separated. Ichiro and tatsuya got into a fight over who the leader of there group was going to be and…" kumori pouted.

"How do you know what they were fighting about?" tsunade asked

"They were so loud everyone heard them" kumori laughed at there expense. "Then neko came out of nowhere and caught me and ai from behind and Yuji tried to help and got caught, too. I yelled at takahiro and kyoshi to run and neko knocked me out." When kumori finished, tsunade went on to look over ai.

Kyoshi added after that. "Then takahiro and I ran for a long time until we got to a town that I knew was filled with ninja going back to the leaf so we looked for one. That guy kurasu and the girl tora appeared in front of us and we ran into a building. I saw from a window that tora did a summoning jutsu and we heard it coming in, growling. It was a creepy looking tiger with long fangs and green and blue fur. It found us and hit takahiro through a wall and I ran out the door while it was busy, but kurasu was waiting and got me. He told tora to get takahiro and left with me. I don't know what happened after that, I left takahiro, I feel horrible." Tsunade was almost done with kumori as kyoshi finished.

"Don't worry takahiro doesn't blame you." Kiba walked in the room and smiled. "He told me the rest, while you were being captured he ran away and almost made it all the way back to the leaf but his leg got caught in a hole and he broke it. Then the anbu found him while training, he feels horrible for leaving you." Kyoshi smiled.

Tsunade pushed her hand against kumori's ribs and she squeaked. "Well you three are fine except for kumori, she broke a few ribs on her left side, but you should be back to perfect health in an hour or so. Just take it easy for a while, ok."

"No promises" and she ran out of the room.

"Where are you going?" tsunade screamed after her.

"Takahiro" she screamed back. "I need to ask him something."

"No you don't, little lady." Naruto came around the corner and caught kumori by her collar. "You, ai, and minato are coming home with me and you're mother."

"But it's important that I talk to takahiro!"

"No and kyoshi your mother wants you to go to find your father and go home." He pointed down the hallway towards the maternity ward.

"Ok, bye ai…" he ran to kumori and said. "Bye kumori tomorrow let's get ramen."

Naruto put kumori down and she kissed kyoshi goodbye. "It's a deal"

"Lets go girls…" naruto walked down the hallway and they followed.

* * *

"They had too much sugar…" Hinata said to naruto about ai and kumori who were running amuck through the house.

"At least they'll crash soon enough" naruto pointed out when he sat on the couch. "See"

Kumori was still running around but her head started to droop. "Girls its time for bed… minato is already asleep." She pointed to minato who was sprawled out snoring on the floor.

"But were not tired…"she wined.

"Lets just go I'm tired too…" ai rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"Ok" kumori finally reached her limit and fell over, asleep.

* * *

The door bell rang "ahhhh, who the hell is here at six in the morning!" naruto screamed out his bedroom.

"Would you shut up!" hinata screamed and naruto went flying through his bedroom window. He landed on his face. "I have a headache."

"Uh why… at least the window was open this time…"

"This time?" a monotone voice asked.

Naruto looked up at the front door Gaara and matsuri were on the stoop. "Last time hinata was pregnant she kicked me through every window in our apartment while the windows were closed on purpose."

"Oh, where is ai?" Gaara asked.

"Inside asleep ill go wake her up…" he disappeared.

One minute later… Ai clad in pajamas ran and opened the door. "Mommy, daddy" she ran to them and got put in the death grip by her mother.

"Hi, does ai really have to go home" kumori and minato walked out tiredly.

"Sorry, but she does." Matsuri said still hugging ai to death.

"Aww!" kumori frowned.

Naruto smacked her in the back of the head "don't complain."

"Ok" kumori walked out the door and ai jumped free of her mom's arms. "Bye ai…" kumori hugged her.

"Are you going back so soon?" naruto asked.

"I have meetings and paperwork to do that I'm already behind on." Gaara said calmly.

"Me too…" naruto looked like he was about to cry, he hates the paperwork. They shook hands and Gaara, matsuri and ai left.

"You know I'm gunna go wake kyoshi up!" she ran inside to get dressed as fast as possible and ran out the door.

"Kyoshi is going to hate her…" hinata walked outside.

"He promised her ramen he deserves it." Naruto laughed.

"Well I'm going to go back to sleep, now" minato walked back inside.

"Hehehehe, well I have to get ready to explain everything that happened last night to everyone."

"I don't envy you…" hinata laughed and went upstairs.

* * *

there it is! and pandie chi if you are reading this your character wasn't mentioned!

goodbye until next time.


	9. three years later

last chapter its twice as long though...

*all things from the Naruto universe belong to misashi kishimoto* i own my ocs though

* * *

3 years later

"Ok everyone yesterday we learned to control chakra for the transformation jutsu, so today were going to put it to the test." Iruka umino called to his class.

Minato raised his hand "Iruka sensei, what are we gunna transform into?"

"Hmm… how about the, hokage" He said.

"AWW why?" kumori screamed from her spot in the third row. "Cant we turn into something I don't have to see everyday?"

"Yip, yip, yip" mikuru sat on her desk.

"Would you shut up, you woke me up!" kyoshi was in the row right behind her; he punched kumori in the back of the head.

"…ok how about you turn into anything you want… nothing dirty!" Iruka said. "You first, tatsuya"

"Ya, sure" He walked to the front of the classroom. He made the sheep hand sign and yelled, "Transform" he turned into Iruka.

"Suck up" kumori yelled.

"You get a 4 out of 4" Iruka said and tatsuya walked back to his spot two seats away from kyoshi. "Kyoshi why don't you go… kyoshi" he fell asleep again.

"I got it!" kumori said. "KYOSHI WAKE UP YOUR NEXT!"

"Ahhhh kumori stop doing that!" kyoshi yelled and hurried down. "Transform" he turned into his father.

"3 and a half out of 4, for falling asleep in class" he wrote on a grade sheet "kumori"

she hurried down with mikuru at her side. "Transform" she called and nothing... "… transform … TRANSFORM" she built up more chakra, until it ruffled the papers on Iruka's

desk. "One more time, transform!" and she turned into a deformed version of her fox. Everyone laughed at her even her freaking fox was snickering. "Not again, why

can't I get this right?" she pouted and walked back to her seat.

"1 and a half out of 4" Iruka yelled. "For actually transforming, most kids can't do that at 9."

"9 and a quarter" she pouted and sat down.

"Ok, now let's have kaori and then chiyoko go." Kaori leapt up and easily transformed into her mother, sakura. "Good 4 out of 4"

"YA, that's right I win..." kaori looked at kumori who mumbled some horrible things about the two uchiha prodigies. "Hey, uzumaki I didn't catch that, can you say that

again?"

Kumori feared for her life, stuck her thumbs up, and said "you're the best."

"That's what I thought…" kaori walked back to her seat six seats away from kumori. Chiyoko, who sat in between to kaori and minato got up and walked to the front. She

looked really scared.

"She's shyer than minato…" kumori said quietly. "Go, chiyoko" kumori screamed thinking that it would help chiyoko, but it only made her flinch.

"Transform" she whispered but she was too scared and couldn't transform into anything. She ran back up to her seat.

"0 out of 4, maybe next time" Iruka wrote on the paper. "Yuji"

"…" he walked down to the front and puffed his chest out. "…"

"Are you going to go?" Iruka asked confused.

"I cannot, I took a vow to never use ninjutsu or genjutsu again" he sounds impressive.

"…" Iruka looked at him. "Ok, I guess I'll have to talk to your mother she will need to know about…" he couldn't finish.

Yuji yelled "transform" and turned into his father/role model.

"The sakura thing always works… 4 out of 4" he laughed and wrote it down.

An anbu appeared in the room "yo, kumori-Chan, takahiro-kun, and kyoshi-kun come down here." It was asuma.

"Hey asuma what's up" they asked together.

"Your dad wants you three to escort three new child citizens around the school and village."

"What, why do we have to do it" kumori complained.

"Cuz the hokage said if you don't then teuchi won't let you eat at Ichiraku for a month…" he smirked evilly.

"Hey kumori come on this like getting our first mission, this will be awesome practice for when we become ninjas."

"… well when you put it like that" she and takahiro high fived and ran out the door.

"You weren't supposed to leave 'til class was over" asuma yelled after them.

"Asuma, dad wants you and kurenai to come over for dinner later tonight" kyoshi said and ran after his friends.

"Also, asuma" Iruka asked nonchalantly "can you tell those three that they have detention tomorrow after school."

"Okay" and he walked out.

* * *

"Why the hell do they get a mission?" kaori yelled and punched her desk, leaving a huge crack.

"1 Because the hokage picked them and 2 why do you care your going to be a ninja a year before them so don't complain." He looked up at the oldest students in the

class. "You and ichiro aren't even going to be in this class after the summer break"

"Oh ya I forgot about that." Kaori just sat back.

Kumori, kyoshi, and takahiro were almost to the hokage's office.

"I wonder what these kids are like?" takahiro asked.

"There are three of them and that is all we know" kyoshi said imagining what they looked like.

"There are two girls and one boy, the oldest is named Akira akihiko-hideyoshi he acts a lot like me and takahiro. He is loud and loves to eat. He has gray hair that reaches

halfway down his neck, he always wears a red hat, and he has black eyes, he loves fire." She said blankly. "The next one is our age and her name is etsuko hideyoshi,

she has long straight black hair, light blue eyes, and is very pale. She is quiet and loves to be around exceptionally happy and bubbly people." Kumori stopped at the door

to her father's office and said "the youngest is 4, she is named yumi tasogare-hideyoshi and she has short blue hair and charcoal eyes. She is loyal and doesn't talk at

all... I will tell you this once if you need to look at her don't look her in the eyes or she will kill you. She has a kekki genkai that allows her to kill people without touching

them, but don't tell my father he doesn't know yet. She has killed at least a dozen people, but those are just the ones she killed in my dream…"

"So you think that these kids are the ones from a dream?" Takahiro looked at her like she was crazy.

"… For three years now I see things like that in my dreams and you know that's true" her face was smooth and emotionless. "Kurasu-kun started this and the hideyoshi

clan is intertwined in it, but I'm not sure how, yet. Well let's go in and prove that it's true… oh and don't talk directly to there mother."

Kumori walked into the room and stared blankly forward, while kyoshi and takahiro's jaws dropped to the floor. In the room stood a woman with long black hair wearing a

formal kimono and had sharp, stern blue eyes. Next to her stood three children the tallest was a boy wearing a red hat with gray hair, the middle one had long black hair

and light blue eyes, and the last one was staring out the window and had short blue hair and couldn't be older than 4.

"Are these the children's escorts?" the woman asked naruto. "I'm guessing that this is a girl" she walked up to kumori and grabbed her chin harshly. "She doesn't take

care of her hair… is she really a girl?" she asked and kumori growled.

"Asae-san that is my eldest daughter… please let go of her before she tries to bite you." Kumori smacked her hand away and walked to her father's desk.

She sat on the desk and said "Welcome to the village hideyoshi family"

"Naruto I thought you didn't tell anyone we were coming" asae asked smiling at naruto. Kumori didn't like how friendly she talked to her father.

Naruto looked at kumori completely confused "I didn't tell anyone"

"Then how did she know…"

"… No reason you need to concern yourself with" kumori returned asae's stupidly sweet smile. "I also know why you are here" kumori stared at asae like she knew a dark secret. Asae just smiled and cleared her throat to speak but takahiro spoke first.

"Yo, my names takahiro and this is kyoshi nice to…" asae slapped him across the face.

"You dare interrupt me, boy?"

"That's enough everyone" naruto yelled. "Why don't you show the new kids around now kumori?"

* * *

"Ok, takahiro what did I tell you right before we left?" kumori got angry and walked out with all five of the others.

"Ok where we should take them first?" kumori asked.

"I say we go to Ichiraku first" takahiro pointed in the general direction he thought that it was in.

"It's the other way dumbass…" kumori pointed out and takahiro turned to point at it again.

"Why" kyoshi asked.

"It's important" takahiro said innocently.

"No its not" kyoshi said.

"You know what I'm just hungry so stop talking" takahiro put kyoshi into a headlock and laughed.

"Guys stop it" kumori laughed with them. "Hi my name is kumori uzumaki nice to meet you three."

"Akira good to meet ya" he gave a flashy grin and high fived her. "These are my sisters, etsuko…" etsuko shook hands with kumori and gave her a small smile. "And…

Yumi" kumori smiled, but yumi just played with a butterfly that happened to fly by.

"Those two are my friends, the one with brown hair is takahiro inuzuka" takahiro waved. "And the one in the headlock is kyoshi nara"

"Shut up kumori and help me" kyoshi laughed.

"You're the smart one you get out of it yourself." Kumori said and laughed harder.

"Next time we go together to Ichiraku I'll buy you all you can eat."

"Here I come" she cracked her knuckles and jumped at them. *anime dust cloud appears* and out walks kumori. Behind her kyoshi and takahiro were on the floor.

"I didn't mean like that, you idiot." Kyoshi said and got up.

"You didn't say how" kumori laughed.

"Whatever where do three want to go" kyoshi asked Akira and his siblings "somewhere to eat, play, or train?"

"Eat …" Akira said and rubbed his stomach.

"I guess I'm a little hungry" etsuko said, and yumi grabbed etsuko's hand.

"Ok come on" kumori and takahiro took the lead. "Hey kumori I thought that you the little one would kill you if you look at her."

"No her kekki genkai makes people that look into her eyes with any hate for her die by going into cardiac arrest, that's why I said don't look her in the eyes she doesn't

know how to deactivate it yet." Kumori said back.

"Then why can those two do it" he looked at Akira and etsuko. Etsuko was looking in her eyes.

"They have no ill will towards her" kumori smiled at yumi "so it doesn't work on them"

"I never heard of a kekki genkai like that" takahiro said.

"She used to belong to clan that was destroyed a year before we were born, I'm guessing one or two members survived because she is here."

"How do you know?"

"Library's sealed records" she snickered.

"Those are forbidden to read and how did you get in?" he was impressed.

"You know that I could steal anything" she smiled proud.

"It is an impressive skill"

"Thank you and the tasogare clan used to rule a small part of the fire country that is now tasogare village. They were planning a coup de tat against the rain village, so

the five great shinobi nations agreed that they needed to destroy this clan to protect everyone from harm. So they sent my father and mother right after they got

married, sakura and kyoshi's dad on a mission to destroy the clan. My dad protested killing everyone but when one of them used there kekki genkai on my mom he went

nine tails and killed everyone in sight, it's kind of sad. My mom barely made it with sakura there." Well I know she is the final member of the tasogare clan or she wouldn't

have been with the hideyoshi clan."

"Oh well she seems nice" he waved at the girl and she waved back

"She is" someone pulled on kumori's jacket, it was yumi. She held her arms out like she wanted to be picked up. Kumori did so and yumi whispered something in her ear.

Kumori's eyes widened a little but she smiled and set down the toddler. She said "let's get going and then you guys can meet our friends."

"Ok to food!" Akira yelled and everyone ran the rest of the way to Ichiraku.

"Hey teuchi feed me!" kumori yelled when they entered the small ramen stand.

"What would you like today, kumori" he asked and looked at the rest of the people in the stand.

"Umm, I want ramen with pork and beef" kumori yelled.

"Ok" he took everyone else's orders and walked to the back to prepare them, kyoshi got miso like normal, akira and takahiro got the same order as kumori, etsuko and

yumi got pork.

"Is this food good?" etsuko asked.

"It's the best you will ever eat." Kumori said climbing on takahiro and kyoshi to talk to her face to face, with a sparkle in her eye.

"That's an uzumakis opinion" kyoshi pushed kumori back on to her seat.

"I'm partial to akimichi yakiniku"

"What's that?" etsuko asked.

"It's a restaurant that our friend's dad owns"

"He gives us free food" kumori pointed out. "Food" kumori, takahiro, and Akira devoured their food the second they got it. While yumi tried to imitate but it spilled over on

her. Kyoshi and etsuko ate slowly.

"So who are they" teuchi asked kumori.

"Akira, etsuko, and yumi hideyoshi, they are new to the village."

"Nice to meet you three, come by anytime for ramen."

"So let's go to training ground 3"

"Okay" they headed to the training grounds. On the way they pointed out to Akira, etsuko, and yumi all the places they would need to know. They showed them the

academy, pointed out their houses as they passed; they showed them the book store they liked. They showed them a giant paw print that was near their destination.

"What the hell made this?" Akira asked completely amazed.

"My dad made it 5 years back" kumori smiled. "He's a jinchuriki"

"Really, there's one of those by our home" etsuko said.

"You're probably thinking about hideki-san he is the 4 tails jinchuriki" kumori smiled and walked away "there only gunna be there for a little while longer"

The others followed "so etsuko why is your family here anyways" kyoshi asked.

"My mom wants us to become ninjas so we can protect our land better as the heirs to the hideyoshi clan" etsuko said.

"Oh well its good you're here still" kyoshi said.

"well here we are" kumori said and ran forward with takahiro. "Hey guys" she yelled when she entered the field. In the field there was minato, Yuji, ichiro, tatsuya, and

shino aburame's son seiji. Minato and ichiro were sparing with the hyuuga style. Yuji and tatsuya were in an all out fight with seiji, who bugs were kicking their asses.

That is until mikuru, tsunami and haiku came out of the forest and to there owners. Kumori and takahiro, along with there pets ran at them and attacked. And when the

smoke cloud appeared everyone lost sight of the five until kumori and takahiro appeared with their pets standing over seiji, tatsuya, and Yuji. Tatsuya got up and

punched kumori. She went flying until she landed in front of kyoshi.

"Dobe, why don't you mind your own business…" he looked at etsuko, yumi and akira. "And who are those people?"

"These people are etsuko, Akira and yumi hideyoshi, teme" kumori got up "ok, come here you guys" everyone walked over. "Ok these is some of our classmates, tatsuya

uchiha or teme, this is Yuji he loves youth, this is my cousin ichiro hyuuga, that's seiji aburame he is filled with bugs, literally and this is my twin brother minato uzumaki"

"You have a twin" etsuko asked when she said hello to everyone there.

"Ya, but we aren't anything alike at all" minato and kumori said together. "Except for that"

"Why don't we go find the rest of our friends before it gets too late." Kumori walked, but suddenly turned around ran at tatsuya and sent him flying so far they tell where

he landed. "Let's go"

"Impressive kick"

"Thank you, the rest are at akimichi yakiniku"

"Awesome let's go" takahiro yelled and ran.

* * *

"But chiyoko that's my piece" kaori whined inside the restaurant.

"Too bad" chiyoko said.

"Give it back" kaori said.

"Ha" they heard a thud and chiyoko flew through the open door and landed on Akira. Kumori dropped mikuru and fell over laughing.

"This is chiyoko akimichi her dad owns this place" kyoshi explained to etsuko and yumi.

"You know better than to steal kaori's food chiyoko" hinata uzumaki walked outside. "oh hello kumori why are you here?"

"We were giving a tour of the village to these three" kumori pointed to the three.

"Oh, nice to meet you, I'm kumori's mother, hinata" she smiled warmly.

"Hi I'm akira" he gave her a thumb up.

"My name is etsuko and this is yumi." Yumi waved.

"Hello" a little 2 year old girl with long red hair walked out of the restaurant with nishiko, kaori and natsuko. She saw kumori and tackled her. "One-chan"

"Hey kushina what's up?" the little girl just giggled and wouldn't let go of her sister. "This is nishiko" kumori pointed at nishiko.

"Hi, nice to meet you" she said in her bubbly attitude.

"And natsuko, don't let her touch you"

"Hi" natsuko gave them a creepy smile.

"And that is kaori" kaori shook hand with all three of them.

"What's up?"

"Oh, kumori I need you to go to the store for me to get supplies for dinner tonight" hinata asked kumori and gave her a list. "I have to go on a mission and your father is

watching kushina so no complaining. Or I won't make enough for you."

"Ok, mom" kumori looked over the list.

"Ok goodbye honey" hinata and kushina left.

"Well you've meet everyone and we showed you guys how to get to important places." Kumori gave a map to Akira "just in case you need to find something we didn't

show you."

"So I guess we'll see you tomorrow at school" kumori high fived Akira and hugged everyone else goodbye. "Bye kyoshi" she kissed him.

"Bye kumori" kyoshi said and mikuru followed kumori down the street.

"Do you like her" Akira asked kyoshi and takahiro listened with a sly smile.

"What, no" kyoshi blushed. "She just kisses me when she leaves, since I met her"

"Whatever, dude" takahiro led them back towards the hokage tower. His dogs snickered.

"Shut up, takahiro" kyoshi followed.

* * *

Kumori walked into the store nearest her house to pick up groceries. It was small, but it always had what she needed. "So first thing I need is milk" she walked toward

back of the store thinking about what yumi said.

"_Oh well she seems nice" he waved at the girl and she waved back_

"_She is" someone pulled on kumori's jacket, it was yumi. She held her arms out like she wanted to be picked up. Kumori did so and yumi whispered something in her ear._

"_Mommy knows your secret, be careful please. She will kill you."_

"What did she mean?" kumori blinked, she was halfway done with the shopping.

Mikuru whined at kumori and rubbed her head against kumori's leg.

"Don't worry about me, mikuru" kumori smiled at the little black fox.

"Does her mom know that I can tell the future sometimes? Does she know that I know why she is really here? I hope she doesn't…" she thought to herself.

"**You know that she knows, girl**" kumori heard, she turned around to see who it was but no one was near her. "**She is going to try to kill you**"

"Who was that?" she asked herself.

"**I suggest you run now…****" **the voice said.

Mikuru growled.

"Excuse me miss" a man from behind kumori asked. "Could you tell me where the bread might be?"

Kumori turned around "its on isle 2" the man grabbed her arm and wouldn't let go.

"I'm sorry, but I have to kill you" Kumori kicked the man and he let go. So she ran but he caught her,

"**I told you…**" the voice said.

"The man covered her mouth, but she bit him hard and she kicked him more. He threw her against the wall and pulled out a kunai. "Sorry miss, but I have to obey orders"

he walked forward and raised the kunai. "See you in hell" he yelled.

Kumori closed her eyes and waited for the attack, but it never came… she opened her eyes and the man was on the floor, dead. Asuma was there holding a bloody kunai.

"Are you ok, kumori-chan" he helped her up.

"I'm fine" she looked down at the man that tried to kill her. "He didn't hurt me…"

"Wow, I didn't think anyone would attack you at the store" kumori looked at asuma. He was no longer in his anbu uniform. He wore a short sleeved brown shirt and black

shorts. He looked exactly like his father, only he was 16.

"Why are you here?" Kumori asked.

"…My mom… wants to bring a cake… to the Nara's house tonight for after dinner." He said.

"Thanks again for saving me, but I have to go…" she picked up the groceries, and paid the clerk. "Bye asuma" she left.

"Wait what am I supposed to do with him…" he looked at the dead wannabe assassin.

* * *

"Mom, I'm home" kumori walked inside her home.

"Kumori" minato walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey what are doing home so early" she asked him and looked at the clock it was about 4:00.

"We went looking for tatsuya and we lost our drive to train for the day." He answered. He grabbed one of the bags that kumori was holding and walked with her into the

kitchen. "So what did you do after you left"he asked.

"Lets see, I went to akimichi yakiniku, then I went to the store and asuma saved me from an assassin." She said so nonchalantly that minato thought he heard her

wrong.

"I'm sorry what" minato asked.

"You heard me" she looked at minato "can you put away the groceries away I need to go lay down"

"Ok" minato stared at her, but did as he was told.

"I'll tell you later, minato" she said and walked upstairs. She walked into her room and shut the door after mikuru came in. "I need to find out why this is happening or we

are all going to die."

"Kurasu kidnapped us thanks to the hideyoshi clan. My dad is suspicious of them, so that explains why asuma just happened to be there to buy cake at the only store in

konoha that doesn't sell cake." She sat on her bed and mikuru climbed onto her lap. "An assassin came after me after I threatened asae. Asae is going to try to take

down the leaf; I have to stop her, but how… I can't tell my dad." She lied down and mikuru fell to the side. "If I tell dad, I'll have to tell him I learned it in a dream and he'll

think I'm crazy… and speaking of crazy where did that voice come from at the store." Kumori fell asleep…

"_What do you mean, she is still alive? She needs to be killed, she knows too much" asae said. "if she tells a soul its on your head" the man she was yelling at bowed and ran out _

_of the._

"_Mommy, why do we have to stay here?" yumi was on the floor next to asae. _

"_I must have my revenge" asae vowed "my husband was killed by this vile village 8 years ago, and now I shall destroy it, with your help of course kurasu" _

_Kurasu sat in a chair against the far wall "I promised I would help you…"_

"_I will wait a while until I try to kill the girl, so her father does not get suspicious."_

"_I can tell she will be a nuisance to us" kurasu pointed out._

"Kumori wake up, time for dinner" naruto yelled from downstairs. Kumori woke up a ran out her door.

"Coming" kumori ran downstairs and almost ran into kushina. "Sorry kushina, come on" she grabbed her sister's hand and ran to the table.

"Good to see your awake" naruto said when the girls ran into the room.

"What's for dinner?" kumori asked sniffing the air.

"Home made ramen, rice, and vegetables"

"Awesome, lets eat" kumori sat kushina down in her chair, and she sat next to minato.

They devoured their food and halfway through the meal naruto said "so, kumori did anything happened today that I should know about."

"Nope not a thing" kumori took a gulp from her water.

"Then" he started to say but, kumori interrupted.

"Not a thing dad" she smiled at him. He could tell she was lying to him, but let the subject die.

It was silent for a long time, until a ball of carrots and soy beans flew across the table and nailed minato on the head. They all turned to kushina who said "sowwy,

minato" her high fived kumori under the table. They finished eating and got up.

"I'll do the dishes tonight" naruto said to kumori and minato

"Thanks, dad" she turned to walk up the stairs. "Oh and dad"

"Yes kumori" he looked at her. She picked up a pencil from a nearby table and chucked it out the window.

They heard "ah" and then they heard a thud as someone fell out of the tree next to the house. "Fuck" they heard asuma say outside.

"Can you call asuma off, and next time, get an anbu that I can't snipe out of a tree with a pencil. Asuma go home no more protection detail"

He walked to the window and looked at naruto "go home asuma" he left.

"Night dad"

"Good night kumori"

Kumori walked into her room. "I can't wait until I become a ninja" she lied down on her bed next to the still sleeping mikuru and said. "No one can hurt me or my friends

anymore and I won't go back on my word."

* * *

kumori :aww why is it over

author : just for this part

kumori :it doesn't matter its over * starts to cry *

author : i'm not going to fall for that, kumori-chan...

kumori : *still crying*

author : OK, OK i'll add the sequel in a week or so, happy.

kumori : thank you! *tackle hugs author*

author : let go!

kumori : no

author : there goes kyoshi with your ramen

kumori : get back here Nara *runs in random direction*

author : works every time

kyoshi : how long do you think until she realizes that i've been standing next to you two this whole time

author : an hour or so... *snickers* i think in the sequel i'll have you kiss her *smiles and begins typing*

kyoshi : what noooooooo

author : its to late hehehehe

sequel in a week keep an eye out.


End file.
